Peyton's Power
by llallyjohnsonll
Summary: A brother and sister pair stumble across the X mansion after narrowly escaping The Maker, a mad scientist on a search to create a new race of mutants. The X-Men band together with the teenage siblings to stop the one man that could be end of them all. Can they be trusted? Or are they the ones the X-Men should be afraid of?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

 **Peyton's POV:**

I've never really been what you would consider 'normal'. Ever since I was little I've had these 'gifts'. They've been more of a curse than anything has though. At first my parents thought they could handle it, but as I got older it got harder and harder for them to accept me. On my sixteenth birthday they packed up and moved while my brother and I were at school. I've never seen them since.

My brother Landon is a year older than I am. He's now eighteen. He also has a gift but our parents never knew about it. He was smart to keep it to himself. If only I had kept my mouth shut about my abilities then we wouldn't be where we were today.

A couple of months after our parents left a man took us in. It wasn't until that man started doing tests on us that we realized how hated and coveted our powers really were. He kept us separated. I stayed in a twelve by twelve-foot room with nothing but a bed and a bathroom. It was more of a holding cell than a room. I spent more time being tested than I did in my room. There were more people like us there. I'd seen them a couple of times during the experiments. Many of them had died off. I was a lucky one. Our keeper, he liked to call himself The Maker, favored me. I was like his little pet. Some of the things he did were vile and disgusting but as long as I played along, I stayed alive.

I was lying on my bed staring off into the darkness when the cell door creaked open. "You're up." A rather large bald guard called.

I sat up and faced him. "What time is it?" I shielded my eyes from the light peeking through the door.

"Just past 2am." He motioned for me to get up. "Let's go, they're waiting."

I followed him through the dark underground hallways. The stone floor was cold underneath my bare feet. He held my upper arm unnecessarily. It's not like I was going to run. Where was I going to go? I've been here almost a year and have learned from past attempts that running is futile. We came up on a large glass sliding door. He punched in a code and we walked through.

There was a boy lying in a tank full green fluid. He had wires attached to his hands and head. It wasn't until I got closer that I realized the boy in the tank was Landon. "Landon!" I screamed pressing my hands up against the tank wall.

He turned his head and looked at me weakly through the glass tank. He stared numbly in my direction. Someone cleared their throat behind me. I felt a warm hand on my shoulder. "He doesn't remember you my dear." I forced back the tears threatening to fall from my eyes.

"W-What…?" I mumbled softly. "Why doesn't he…What did you do to him!?" I whipped around and shoved him a step backwards. He grabbed my shoulders and pushed me up against the tank.

"Now now, Peyton... None of that." He scolded. "He's beginning to become of little use to me."

"But, what did you do? Why can't he…" I loosened my stance.

"I was testing a recalculated formula of 13372A. He was the first ever to survive it, but it did cause him to lose sense of his powers. They are still there, but he doesn't remember having them. If all goes well he'll be back on line within the hour." He paced over to a computer.

I turned back to Landon. "Landon, I know you're in there…please, you have to come back…" If whatever The Maker was planning to do didn't work then Landon would be put to death and rendered as another failed experiment. "How are you going to fix him?"

A lab assistant led me over to a chair that reclined back. He hooked me up to a machine and began to type a sequence code into the monitor. "If what we do to you works, then you will be able to fix not only him but all of our future experiments." The Maker walked over with a syringe. The lab assistant strapped me down to the chair with several restraints. I flinched back as the needle entered my skin and I felt the burning fire course through my veins.

"IT BURNS!" I yelled as I thrashed back and forth; that syringe was followed by another and another until my body slipped into unconsciousness from the pain.

I woke up back in my room. I looked around the darkness. I had no indication what day or time was. I stood up and went to look out my barred window. I collapsed on my second step. I felt weird. My body didn't feel like it wanted to cooperate with my head. I felt a sharp pain run through my spine. My body contracted into a ball as my muscles uncontrollably twitch. I let out a blood-curdling cry of pain.

My cell door flew open and I looked up to see Landon. "We've got to go." He scooped me up into his arms. I whimpered from the sudden movement. "I know you're in pain but you're going to have to keep quite." He warned.

I swallowed back my pain and buried my head in his shoulder. I felt Landon's power flow through me as we turned invisible. We walked past guards undetected. The next thing I knew we were outside in the freezing snow. "How did we…?" I asked puzzled.

"I'll explain later." He adjusted my weight in his arms. "We need to get moving." He trudged through the snow.

We had been walking for about an hour before he finally had to set me down. "Where are we?" I looked around at the endless horizon of snow.

"I don't know, but we can't stay out here much longer. We'll freeze." He took of his jacket and wrapped it around my bare arms.

"How do you remember me?" I questioned.

"I don't know, the past week has been a blur. I remember bits and pieces of it but nothing coherent." He explained.

"Oh…" We started walking again. Seconds turned into minutes, minutes turned into hours. I couldn't feel my body. My brain just kept telling me to keep moving. Landon's hand was intertwined with mine. He held me close as we braced the cold winds and falling snow. "La-La-Landon, I-I can't keep go-go-go-going." I stuttered out of my chattering teeth. "I can't fe-fe-feel my body." I stopped walking and knelt down to the ground.

Landon came over to me and knelt beside me. "I-I know. I'm cold to-too but we can't stop n-n-now. Do you hear me? I n-ne-need to find you help." He picked me up into his arms. "Can you not he-hea-heal yourself?" I shook my head just enough to tell him I couldn't. "Let's go t-then." He took small steps without lifting his feet from the ground. "Look!" He yelled nodding off into the distance. "There, do you see it?" He referred to a huge mansion up the hill.

"What is it?" I lifted my head to get a better view.

"I don't know but maybe they can h-he-help!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

Landon's POV:

I walked up to the door of the mansion and knocked on it weakly with my foot, Peyton was passed out in my arms. I don't what I would do if I ever lost her. I was about to knock again but then the door slowly opened. There was a blonde-headed boy in nothing but a pair of sweatpants starring sleepily at me. "Help us." I mumbled.

He took Peyton out from my arms. "Are you okay man?" I walked in and he shut the door behind me. "It's like six in the morning, what are you doing out here?" He said as I collapsed to the ground.

"Please, just help her…" I cried. Normally her body would heal herself, that was one of her gifts, but something was wrong.

"What's wrong with her?" He looked her over in his arms. A girl with long brown hair and an odd streak of white walked past. "Wait, wait…Rogue. Go get Jean." She came into the foyer.

"What?" She took a look at Peyton in his arms and me on the floor. "What happened?! She rushed over."

"I don't know, just go." He hurried her along. "What's your name?" He asked me, setting Peyton gently on the floor.

"Landon. And her name is Peyton." I slowly got up and went over to her side.

"She's freezing to death." He held her hand in his. She awoke with a gasp. "You're okay, you're okay." He soothed.

Her eyes fluttered around searching for an answer to some unasked question. "What did you just do?" I asked. He extended his hand out to me and I instantly felt the warmth return to my body. It felt as if he took away the frostbite. Peyton's eyes slowly slid shut. I lifted her head in my hands. "Something's wrong." I snapped.

A man with sunglasses on and a woman with long reddish brown hair swept into the room. "What is it Bobby?" The woman said. The man knelt down beside Peyton.

"I don't know. They just showed up at the door. I think she's hurt." The boy, apparently named Bobby explained.

"What happened?" The woman asked. "I need to know what's wrong so I can help her. Does she have a name?" 

I stood up and turned to face her. "Can I trust you? I mean really trust you?" I didn't want this to turn out like the last time we trusted someone to help.

"Yes." She stated matter of factly.

"Her name is Peyton. She's my little sister…" I hesitated. " We escaped from this place where this company…this man performed all these test on us. I think whatever he did to her is killing her." As soon as I was finished explaining the man picked her up and headed down the hallway. "Wait, where are you taking her?"

"Follow us." The woman led me down the extravagant hallway.

We finally came up on a keypad locked door. It all looked too familiar. The doors slid opened to reveal a hospital typeset up. Actually it looked more like a lab. They took us to another lab. They were going to do more tests on us, on her. I couldn't let that happen. "What are you going to do? Give me my sister. You lied. I'm not going to let you hurt her." I pushed past the woman and came up behind the man holding Peyton. I spun him around by his shoulder. "Give her to me!"

He continued walking and placed her on a bed. "She needs help. We're not going to hurt her." He said. "Jean, I'm sure the professor already knows but I'm going to go inform him of our situation." He kissed her on the forehead before exiting through the sliding doors.

So her name was Jean. Alright, this Jean better not hurt her or I swear to God… "What situation? How are you going to help her? What is this place?" I looked around. There were monitors and machines everywhere, like some top secret testing facility. Similar to the one we had just left. It sent an involuntary shiver down my spine.

She hooked Peyton up to a couple of machines. A wire ran from her arm, two from her chest and two from her head. I hated seeing her like this. "This is Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters." Jean spoke softly.

"What so this is a school? This place does not look like a school. Is it a private school? So what. Would that make you a teacher? How in hell are you going to help her? She isn't some science experiment." I hissed.

"Kind of. When I say gifted I mean gifted. This is a place for people like you and your sister can come and feel safe." She wrote something down on a clipboard before walking over to me.

"What do you mean 'people like me and my sister'?" I snapped defensively. How did she know we had gifts?

"People with powers. Mutants. People like us." She lifted her hand and a white lab coat floated over to her. She grabbed it and slipped into it. "You're not as alone as you think." She smiled.

The Bobby boy walked in. "I was just seeing if everything was alright." He walked over to Peyton. "What's wrong with her?" He asked.

"I'm waiting on the professor. Maybe you should take Landon here and show him a room." She gestured to me.

"No, I'd rather stay with my sister." I insisted. I wasn't about to leave her in some stranger's hands.

Bobby nodded his head in a 'come here' motion. I sighed and walked over to him. He placed his hand on my shoulder. "It'll be fine. She'll be okay. You look like you haven't slept in days. I have some clothes you can borrow."

"You'll be the first to know if she wakes up." Jean smiled. I lifted my head in acknowledgment and followed Bobby to an available room.

"Here you are. I'm right next door if you need anything. I'll run and get you some clothes." He showed me around and walked over to his room. He came back in with a pair of black sweats and a gray tee shirt. "They should fit." He mused.

I took the clothes from him and tossed them on the bed. "Thanks."

"No problem. Now get some sleep. You need it. I'll have someone check on you in a few." He patted the door frame as he left. I shut the door and tuned the light on behind him.

I got dressed in the clothes he offered me. They fit pretty well. I laid on top of the covers and stared at the ceiling. I wasn't sure what to make out of this place. I wasn't sure if I could trust them. Even if I could trust them, I wouldn't want to drag them into our problems. I let my worries consume me as my exhaustion took over.


End file.
